


Join The Birds

by trustsherlockholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustsherlockholmes/pseuds/trustsherlockholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers a Post-It note left specifically for him by a stranger on the train. (WIP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join The Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a WIP, definitely. Just posting this here for now so it's not lost.

Dear Stranger,  
I'm leaving this post-it tucked in the side of the train-seat. If you're reading this, you've seen it. I've seen you sit here every few Monday mornings, sometimes smoking a cigarette (did you know those are terrible for you?), sipping from your tea (who brings a tea cup onto a train anyway?); sometimes staring at the rain outside, or reading a well-worn, beaten copy of a strange book (I hate that you fold the corners down - it's bibliophilic abuse. I wish the book would papercut you to defend itself a little, but I digress).  
You seemed rather sad this Monday morning past. Please smile again.  
\- John 

Dear Stranger,  
I cannot believe you've willed me into leaving a response on public transportation, but for some reason, I feel the need to defend myself. Cigarettes calm my frantic nerves and help me think, something you wouldn't understand. I have to take my tea to go at times, because my schedule is rather sporadic. The way I read books is my business, although I must insure you that they suffer no further abuse and are retired to nice shelves once they are completed. And I doubt you've ever seen my smile. It's a rarity.  
-Other Stranger 

Dear Stranger,  
My words weren't meant as an attack. Do not see it as such; there is no reason for you to defend yourself.  
I have seen you smile, yes, though I do have to agree that it is a rarity. Most times, you seem to be sulking. In that particular morning, you did seem genuinely sad.  
Am I right to assume I won't be seeing you smile anytime soon, then? That's a shame.  
\- John 

John,  
There were no malice in your words, true. But still, I felt the need to explain myself. Banter, perhaps.  
I must not have been conscious of my smile then. A case had probably just proved worthy at the moment. They're really the only reason to smile.  
I was not sad. Emotions are overrated and vile things. Silly things. I tend to not feel them if I can help it.  
And you assume correctly. Sorry to disappoint.  
-Other Stranger

Stranger,  
You actually wrote my name. I feel as though I should be honored. And it only took you two tries to get it right. I’m impressed. By the way, what’s your name? You look like you should have a darker, pompous name, like Basil or Reginald. The kind that rolls off the tongue. Or maybe your name is Greg.  
Also, you mentioned cases and a sporadic schedule. What do you do for a living that requires something as silly as that? Traveling suitcase salesman?  
-John

John,  
My name is one of those things that once again classify as my business, though I’m surprised you haven’t heard of me. I’m quite frequent in the backs of local newspapers. Unless you’re the type that doesn’t read newspapers, in which case, good show. Newspapers are idiotic scandal with no real purpose anymore. Funny you should mention the name ‘Greg’ as well. I know a Greg.  
I work in the criminal justice field. I own no suitcases.  
-Other Stranger

Stranger,  
Well, don’t you just live under a veil of mystery? I checked my newspaper today. I really doubt you’re the owner of a bargain furniture shop named ‘Cheap Deal Darren’, but it wouldn’t be the first time I’d be proven wrong. And I enjoy newspapers! They always wake me up in the morning. I like their smell. Who is Greg? I like Greg. He has a nice name.  
Are you a cop or a lawyer? Either way, it’s just as shifty. You must not travel often, then.  
-John

John,  
I hope you’re happy. I haven’t frequented the train this much in years, all to snatch your notes before some other bastard nicks them. I really shouldn’t let you get to me like this, I suppose, but I find you interesting. Not many people are. I am not Darren, no. Greg is a colleague. He has a common, boring name.  
I am a detective. Incredibly shifty, I assure you. I do not travel, I have no need to. I am content in London. I applaud your deduction.  
-Other Stranger

Painstakingly Vague Stranger,  
That does make me smile, yes. Which you should do more of, remember? Glad I can be of interest to you. Nobody else really notices me in my daily travels. Though some day I may run into you on the train again. I won’t be so shy and hesitant this time, I promise.  
A detective? Wow. Like out of the stories and such? It sounds like your life is a basis for a movie. Everybody needs a holiday at times. You should try it.  
-John

John.  
I don’t understand how nobody notices you. You radiate charm like a heat source. I can feel it burning this note in my hand as I speak. Feel free to approach me if you see me again, though I can’t promise you’ll like what you hear. I am definitely not a people person. Social activities are tedious and painful. I’d much rather communicate through texting.  
It is not as glamorous as it sounds. Now you understand why I smoke, I trust. Vacations are a waste of time.  
-Other Stranger

Still A Stranger,  
You make me blush, sir. I definitely will talk next time I see you. I’ve been told I can hold a conversation, so I’ll try my best to not make it awkward. However, if you’d prefer, we could always exchange numbers, if you’re not too private with your number.  
I assume you smoke from all the stress. Must be a tough job, what with all the missing people and murders. Very gory, I’d imagine. I fail to see how lounging on a beach in the sun is a waste of time.  
-John


End file.
